Winston-Salem State University proposes to enhance its biomedical research and research training capabilities. It will do this by providing access to information that can be used by students to increase their competitiveness for graduate programs in the basic medical sciences. Specifically, a new course in biophysical chemistry is proposed in response to suggestions from a university appointed external Advisory committee. The information accessed can be used by faculty to initiate biomedical research projects, enhance current biomedical research projects and/or extend the scope of research questions that can be addressed. Students involved in the research projects with have additional psychomotor skills in their graduate school applications portfolio. A Local Area Network (LAN) will be created from which an array of software specific for biomedical research will be retrieved. The researchers and LAN work-stations will be connected to the Internet through the university's fiber optic cable system. The Internet will foster communication between scientists and students in local, domestic and global environments. Evaluation plans are proposed for each element of the overall plan. There should be increased research productivity by the faculty, and the level of the research should be enhanced. Students and faculty will be able to communicate more effectively as a result of direct exposure to communiques from distinguished scientists-and scholars through the Internet. Faculty will be able to communicate with the NIH and other agencies that support biomedical research.